1. Field
The present invention relates to a multi-cyclone dust separator and a vacuum cleaner using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-cyclone dust separator comprising a plurality of cyclones to separate dust stepwise according to size, and a vacuum cleaner using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust separator generates a whirling air current in a cyclone chamber and separates dust and dirt from external air using a centrifugal force of the whirling air current. An example of a vacuum cleaner applying such a cyclone dust separator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,192.
In the disclosed vacuum cleaner, a first cyclone separator is mounted at a lower part of a housing, whereas a second cyclone separator is mounted at an upper part of the first cyclone separator. According to this structure, relatively large dust included in drawn-in air is primarily separated. The primarily cleaned air is drawn into the second cyclone separator so that relatively fine dust is separated in the second cyclone separator.
However, in such a two-step cyclone separator according to the conventional art, suction efficiency is imperfect.